islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Railway Trip
Railway Trip is a sixteenth episode of the thirteenth series and the fourth special. It is the two-part special that deals with a cover of Cars 2. Synopsis Thomas, Hiro, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and Charlie are taking a railway trip to Japan, Italy, and London for the inaugural running of Rails Around The Globe. #The Lemons are plotting a plan to sabotage the Rails Around The Globe. #Hubert and Sarah are two British spy engines to stop the Lemons. #Sir Jack Bluebell hosts Rails Around The Globe around Japan, Italy, and Tokyo. #A TV Camera (now an Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter) can attack steam engines. Plot Part 1 A new engine, Hubert arrives at the Bermuda Triangle to start the mission at the oil rig. He was riding on Fritz until they came up to a combat ship named Elmer Jersey. He opened up his missile launcher, pointing a laser at Fritz. Then he told Hubert that it was the end of the line, but no answer. Hubert climbed on Elmer and climbs up onto the oil rig. After a high trip on top, he spots the diesels who are up to no good. A mad-monocle eyed diesel, Professor B made the other diesels chase Hubert up on the oil rig as he jumps in the water. He used hydrofoils as Ethan and Justin got in the boats and chased him. Elmer tried to shoot Hubert, but he dodged the missiles and then he shot him when he faked his death. Later, he transformed into submarine mode to get away from the diesels and left his wheels, fooling them that he's dead. Hiro saw Norman broken down as he pulled too many heavy freight cars. He tows and tossed him to the Dieselworks as he came to see Thomas. They were both having fun at Sodor. First, Thomas and Hiro came to Morgan's Mine and Austin tricked them. Then, they came to the pigpen and pigs escaped and chased them. Sir Topham Hatt has given a reward to Thomas, Hiro, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand on the three continental railway trip. Only Thomas gets to compete the other engines on Rails Around The Globe in Japan, Italy, and London. At the Sodor Steamworks, the six engines had a drink of water and got their engines checked before the long journey start but they watched the TV show called "The Harley Jones Show" which Harley Jones announces the coal and water baron tank engine, Sir Jack Bluebell, created Puffanol and invited Thomas to the Rails Around the Globe. Ashima was hosted in the show as Hiro called Jones and Bluebell on the phone. Thomas cut Hiro off the phone to take his turn to speak to Ashima and Jack Bluebell. Then, he gets repainted into a streamlined engine again like the last time he went to the great railway show. At Arlesburgh Harbor, they went to the seaport to take a long boat ride. That night, Thomas and Hiro were watching TV in the boat while Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand fell asleep. Then they arrived in Japan, seeing the sights around Tokyo, watching the japanese dancers, and then the sumo wrestling. They went to a welcome party at the Japan shunting yards where they met Hiro's friends at his homeland (where he missed it a long time ago). Hubert found a black British spy engine named Sarah Zen Missile and met her to meet a Cuban spy to pass a photo and signal him when he is ready. Jack Bluebell met Thomas and greeted him whereas Hiro is taking some sushi to his drivers and ate wasabi. The wasabi was hot and Hiro puffed away and got a drink of water. He announced to the other engines to not eat the free pistachio ice cream. Jack's driver scooped up Hiro's ashes off and asks him that he's a little excited. Thomas told him to go take care of himself and Hiro went inside the repair shed. A Cuban spy named Casey puffed into the repair shed and be ready to pass a photo to Hubert. Then, Ethan, and Justin arrived and fights with him. After the fight, Casey passed a device to Hiro under his tender without noticing. As Hiro puffed out, Sarah realizes that the Cuban spy was mistakened for him, but she recalled him an Asian. They took him to Professor B at the industrial docks about what happens to steam engines using coal from electro-magnetic pulse, as Justin questioned Casey about the people and trains he talked to during the party, getting an intel on Hiro, and killed him. Hiro, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand watched Thomas, Caitlin, Connor, and the international engines plus Caitlin and Connor in a race at Rails Around The Globe. Then, Linden, Justin and Darren saw Hiro. Sarah stops and saw Hiro when he is followed by Linden, Justin and Darren. She warns Hiro to get out of the yard when Thomas has too much chatter going on. Hubert came out with a fire extinguisher in hand, lathering Justin and Darren and ran off. Then Hubert was attacked by Dodger, then he, Julius, and Conrad crowded him and Justin came back with his flame thrower and threatened him to be dead. Hubert jumped off Dodger, Julius, and Conrad when he crashes into him, the flame thrower exploded as Justin was sent flying in the air, crashing into a billboard. Hiro watches him fighting against the diesels using his karate actions. First, Hubert threw Dodger into the elevator and crushed him. Then he threw Julius into the elevator, crushing him as well. Ashima wins the race and Thomas lost the race when he came back, he blamed at Hiro when he lost the race because of him. Saddened for having his best friend angry on him, Hiro leaves to the seaport harbor to take a boat ride back to Sodor. When he arrived at the Japan seaport, he is once again pursued by the Professor's thugs just to be rescued in time by Hubert, disguised up as a seaport security guard. He followed Hiro up to the waiting area and introduced to himself. Hubert's plan is to escape from Ethan and Justin and board on Tillman. He grabbed Hiro and fled off to safety. Part 2 Thomas has ended the race and was at the sheds in Japan. Thomas' driver read Hiro's note as he was sorry to blame from losing the race. He noticed that he saw Hubert doing karate actions attacking Dodger, Julius, and Linus at the shunting yards. Hiro, Sarah, and Hubert were inside Tillman traveling all the way to Paris, where they met a diesel shunter named Kolby working at the Paris engine works. Sarah activates her tasers and zaps Kolby on the nose. Then Hiro coupled Kolby up and ran all the way out. They gathered in the shed as Sarah reveal a photo of a boiler. Kolby said that they have been rumors for so called lemon diesels in Italy for two days. Hiro knew it was the next morning tour. On the next race, Thomas went to Italy with Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and Charlie. They enjoyed the party. At the spy lab, Hubert and Sarah took Hiro to a disguise room to make Hiro into Kabuto, another D51 steam engine who is the head of the lemons working with Daniel Knight. At Italy, Hiro was out of his disguise as Sarah puts the real Kabuto out of commission and came to see him. Now Hiro was in his disguise again as he manages to infiltrate the lemon meeting at the big airy shed. He hauled Daniel Knight to the airy engine shed as he met up with Vincent Knight. He saw the other lemon heads, Q. Javier Kof, Ashton Schonbrodt, and Brendan Rivaro. Later, Thomas and the international engines were racing in Italy as Ethan and Justin set the TV camera and attacked the international engines. At the large engine shed, Hiro saw the international engines including Raul, first flamed out on TV. Hubert had to find a way to attack Ethan and Justin. He went down and then approaches at them. When he attempted to jump on them, a helicopter approaches as he carries him using his magnet. Sarah runs to make Hiro abort his mission as she saw the real Kabuto awoke and captures her. Then, one competitive international engine, Yang Bao gets flamed out and Vinnie crashed into him, then Frieda crashed both, Axel crashed into her, Vinnie, Yang Bao, and Ivan crashed into each other, and lastly, Gina crashed into them except Caitlin and Connor, they hit their brakes at the scene of the disaster seeing them derailed. Thomas won the race and Ashima scolded him that this is impossible. Then three trains with recovery cranes arrived to clear the wreckage for Caitlin and Connor to go through. Later, while the German diesels watched what is going on TV, they saw that Sir Jack Bluebell states that with the Puffanol under suspicion, he decides to suspend use of the fuel for the third and final leg in the UK. Hiro was all alone when he didn't abort the mission. He saw Thomas on TV until he trusts "Puffanol", clean burning coal and water (by Logan's advice) and will keep using it. The criminals are wanting to have Thomas killed when Hiro heard Professor B's words, he backed up as his lamp broke off when it hit the monitors till his disguise is losing control and then reveals himself. Professor B saw Hiro, undisguised as he gathered the German diesels trying to capture Hiro. He puffed away, then flew off as he saw Thomas at the Italy railway station until he crashed into a merchant's booth where a merchant selling Wooden Railway, Trackmaster, and Take-N-Play toys of Ashima. He was covered in toys of Ashima and ran off to warn Thomas. As Thomas attempted to see Hiro, Kabuto takes his place and Hiro was then captured by the Lemon German diesels and he was dreamt about what had happened. Hiro wakes up tied up prisoner in the London Smelting Plant. Later, Thomas called Edward, Emily, James, Toby, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Whiff, Flynn, Belle, Victor, Kevin, Edgar, and Sheriff to arrive at London immediateley. Ethan and Justin were watching Thomas and the competitive international engines doing the last race in London. Ethan turns on the TV camera and it loses aim when Thomas raced away. Professor B told Ethan and Justin to go up to the back-up plan as Hiro activated his gatling guns, starting to free Sarah and Hubert and off to see Thomas. Just as the turntable turned, the grabber grabbed and snapped the ropes when Hubert and Sarah puffed free. Later, Hiro came to King's Cross to see the rest of Thomas' Steam Team, Whiff, Flynn, Belle, Victor, Kevin, Edgar, and Sheriff. He was telling them to get out of King's Cross which he sees a bomb whereas Thomas going to blow up. Hubert warns that the bomb is on Hiro when the Lemons planted it on the front of his mounted headlamp. Thomas arrived to see Hiro as he puffed away, but he went after him as he activated his twin rockets and blasted off with Thomas causing the remote of the bomb to become out of range. This distracts the international engines' racing including Ashima while Hiro rockets fast with Thomas along with him, zooming past her, which makes her hope it was a bad dream. Then Sarah with her wings and afterburners zooms above her, and she freaks out again. Hubert was chasing Professor B and caught him captive when Elmer Jersey uses his magnet, forcing to bring him back. Hubert threw his bombs on Elmer's Magnet and bombs killed Elmer. Later, Hiro and Thomas came as fast as they could and saw Ethan and Justin. Bash and Dash has two of the trap carts as they came to a stop. Sarah blocks Ethan and Justin as they applied the brakes and flown over and fell to the trap carts. Charlie has taught Justin and Ethan a lesson by smashing the electromagnetic pulse emitter into pieces. Thomas and Hiro came into the Eastleigh Rail Yards to see Sarah. She analyzes the bomb that the Lemons planted and Hubert tied Professor B all over with ropes. He orders the Professor to turn off the bomb and Hiro demanded the bomb to deactivate, but the bomb denies and sets to five minutes. Sarah pulls out a concealed gun and tells the Professor to say "Deactivate" and he said it, but the bomb denied his voice and took a minute off. None of them worked out, but Sarah zaps him with her taser. In the meantime, Thomas' Steam Team friends (helped by Whiff, Flynn, Belle, Kevin, and Victor) came by and fights the bad guys. The army and the police (helped by Sheriff, Trooper, Edgar, Tick and Tock) intervene and had the German diesel shunters arrested. Hiro took Thomas along, taking flight and arrived at York Station when he saw Jack Bluebell and told Queen Elizabeth II everything about the evil scheme. Hiro knew that Jack is the big boss of Lemons. Sarah analyzes a photo of the boiler from Casey and knew it was the perfect match. Jack deactivates the bomb as Hiro saved the day. Finally, Jack was arrested and Hiro was dubbed by Queen Elizabeth II at York Station. Back at Sodor, Thomas had given a congratulations party at Knapford Station. He gave announcements by giving congrats to Hiro, Sarah, and Hubert a job done for foiling the evil scheme. The race wasn't finished, but all the international engines came to Sodor, doing their own race on the island including Thomas, Caitlin, and Connor. At one moment, it was time for Hubert and Sarah to go back to London. Hiro wanted to have another mission, he no longer wanted to be a spy. Then, as a special treat to Hiro, they let him keep his twin rockets as he activated them and sped fast across the island after tossing Norman into the Dieselworks again. Charlie brought Ethan and Justin along with them and sent them to Whiff's Waste Dump as their punishment. He told them that he will never hear every single "thud" on the garbage trucks. Hiro turbo-boosted alongside Thomas to make a deal to meet him at the Sodor Steamworks. Tillman boosted away from the Sodor airport and zoomed away. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Whiff *Charlie *Belle *Flynn *Spencer *Paxton *Norman *Sidney *Diesel *Stafford *Logan *Gator *Skiff *Ryan *'Arry and Bert *Ashima *Vinnie *Frieda *Gina *Ivan *Raul *Yang Bao *Axel *Edgar *Sheriff *Trooper *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Caitlin *Connor *Tick and Tock (does not speak) *7897 (does not speak) *7938 (does not speak) *Sunny (does not speak) *Emery (does not speak) *Rocky (does not speak) *Diesel 10 (no claw, green, cameo in London) *Daisy (blue, cameo in Paris) *Duck (black, cameo in Paris) *Donald and Douglas (red, cameo in London) *Oliver (orange, cameo in Italy) *Bill and Ben (Bill only, green, cameo in Italy) *Rivie (yellow, female, cameo in Italy) *Raymond (dark grey, female, cameo in Italy) *Jerome and Judy (Italian cameo) Characters Introduced *Hubert *Casey *Sarah *Tillman *Kentaro *Tomoko *Jack Bluebell *Professor B *Ethan *Justin *Q. Javier Köf *Dodger *Miguel Schönbrodt *Walter Schönbrodt *Ashton Schönbrodt *Linden *Linus Köf *Conrad Köf *Buford Köf *Frederick Rivaro *Jordan Rivaro *Brendan Rivaro *Clinton Rivaro *Daniel Knight *Vincent Knight *Kabuto *Brent Musburger *David Hobbs *Darrell Waltrip *Lucas Coal (movie version only) *Finley Knight (cameo) *Bradley Hauler (cameo) *Alfredo and Mustafa (cameo) Locations Sodor *Vicarstown Japan *Tokyo Landmarks Sodor *Sodor Dieselworks *Sodor Steamworks *Arlesburgh Harbour Japan *Tokyo Shunting Yards *Japan Engine Works *Japan Industrial Docks Italy *An unidentified Roundhouse London *Eastleigh Railway Yard Trivia *This episode marks the last of several things: **The last episode to use "Thomas, You're the Leader"/"Roll Call Rap" as the intro's theme song. *This episode also marks the first of several things: **Ashima, Vinnie, Gina, Ivan, Raul, Frieda, Yang Bao, Axel, and four other International engines returned since their appearence of "The Great Race". *This was the only episode marked for several things: **The only episode to have violence and action. **The only episode to not have a narrator. *For the episode, it contains two parts and a title scripted "Railway Trip Part 1" where the waves crash. The scene including Lucas Coal was cut from the first part. *For the movie, it includes the transmission of Lucas Coal. *Eggplant LF recomposed both songs from Cars 2: **You Might Think (cover by Weezer and original by The Cars) was now sung by Sam Blewitt with backing vocals of Mike Ferfolia and Joy McCarroll. **Collision of Worlds (original by Robbie Williams and Brad Paisley) was now sung by Casey Manierka and Terry Tompkins. *The scene where Maxwell Kof falling into the water pays homage to the scene of "Duncan Gets Spooked", with the engine returning home and losing control and falling into the ravine. *The scene where the German diesels chasing after Hubert pays homage to the scene of "Day of the Diesels", with Percy leading the diesels to the Sodor Steamworks. *This two-part episode and movie special's plot is based on Disney and Pixar's Cars 2 where Lightning McQueen, Mater and his friends going on a road trip to Japan, Italy, and London. *The Big City shed was used (since "Thomas and the Special Letter") as a roundhouse for Porta Corsa. *The Sodor Ironworks was used as the smelting plant in London. *"Nobody's Fool" by Brad Paisley was cut from the end credits for unknown reasons. *The credits rolled as the footages of Thomas and Hiro puffing around the world. Models are used with Trackmaster. Goofs TBA Songs *You Might Think - Weezer *Polyrhythym - Perfume *Mon Couer Fait Vroum (My Heart Go Vroom) - Benabar *Collision Of Worlds - Robbie Williams and Brad Paisley Category:Series 13 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Specials